


Seal It With A Kiss

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Getting there at least), Alternate Universe - Demons, Dark Ron Weasley, M/M, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Ron has had enough. Enough of being belittled and ignored, of being constantly in someone else's shadow. He will do whatever it takes to ensure thatneverhappens again.





	Seal It With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an amazing prompt, I hope I could do it justice! Thank you at my beta-reader for reading this and saying such nice things. And another big thank you at the lovely mods for organising this fest!

Demons are supposed to be monstrous creatures, proudly wearing horns and wings, red glowing eyes and blowing smoke out of their nostrils. There might be variations, it would only make sense, but under no circumstances should they look_ even remotely_ human. And yet, despite the unexpected appearance, there is absolutely no doubt that the blond brushing dust of his shoulders is in fact an _actual demon_. Ron did everything right, drew the circle, lit the candles and said the incantation — nothing could have gone wrong.

Ron doesn't realise he has been staring at the man — _demon_, he reminds himself sharply — until he smirks, the curl of his lip sinful temptation. He is wearing a well fitted suit, practically clinging to him and showing off his slim stature, making him look elegant and official and just _this_ side of shady. Ron could stare at him all day.

“Well hello handsome, why don't you come a little closer?” His voice is like honey, smooth and flowing through his mind, clogging his thoughts and causing him to step closer, pulled like the moth to the flame. Ron has almost crossed the circle when his head finally frees itself from the allure, frantically screaming at him. But even with his recovered awareness Ron can't bring himself to move back again. He is still outside the circle, still safe. There’s no harm in staying where he is.

“Good try; better luck next time.” It's Ron's turn to smirk, not that the demon seems bothered at all. Instead he closes the remaining distance between them, only separated by the meticulously drawn line of chalk on the ground. Ron notices smugly that he is taller, forcing the demon to tilt his head up to look at him. He has the most mesmerising eyes, grey flashing silver and concealing merlin knows what. He is slowly invading Ron's senses, the smell of spices and smoke filling his nose, the proximity causing chills to run down his spine and goosebumps to spread over his skin.

“I'm Draco, who might you be?” Ron clearly didn't learn a thing, because he leans in, wanting to be closer. He knew the demons name of course, hard to summon one without it, but hearing it from his own lips gives the name a whole new quality, promises of experiences Ron could have if he only agrees.

“I’m Ron -” He stops abruptly, clenching his jaw shut and cursing himself for being such a fool. He did his research, he knows that names hold _weight_; that giving your name to a demon is one of the most stupid things you can do, forfeiting your soul and giving them unlimited power.

On the other hand, it's not like he had any illusions of getting his bargain without sacrificing his soul and it wasn't even his _full_ name. Ron would be fine. Besides, if he is going to sell his soul, he might as well have some fun doing it. And contrary to what he expected, _this_ actually is fun, the thrilling kind that sets his heart racing and his senses on high alert.

Draco is smirking at him, a self-satisfied little thing. Ron regrets giving him his name even less now.

Being wary of Draco would be easier if he looked the part of the vicious demon, greedy for his soul and uncaring for anything else. The honest delight on his face at learning Ron’s name is far too charming, his pink lips far too inviting — Ron needs to seal this deal before he is too intrigued to remember how to enforce his own interest and avoid loopholes.

“A good name, Ron, strong.” Yes, he definitely doesn't regret the slip up, not with the way Draco says his name. “What can I do for you?”

The suggestive smile on his face says that Draco knows _exactly_ what he could do for Ron, that he enjoys messing with him, teasing and tempting him. Ron wants to wipe that smug smile of his face, but there is the deal first. He needs to concentrate.

“Glory.” Draco raises an eyebrow at him, but he looks contemplative, as if considering Ron anew with this added information. “I want to be finally recognised for the person_ I am_, not the friends or family I have. I want to be the centre of attention for once, for everyone who disregarded and dismissed me to regret it. I never again want people to look at me and wonder which brother I am, to be merely tolerated because there is no polite way to throw me out.”

Ron is shaking in familiar rage, always at his fingertips and yet completely useless, nothing but hopeless fury and righteous wrath, no power to back it up. Until now. That is what this is about, finally doing what Ron dreamed of all his life, _taking _what no one would give him. He’s had enough of being the sidekick, the comic relief and taken for granted — it’s _his_ time in the spotlight and he will make it count.

Draco laughs, and it’s unlike anything Ron ever heard. It’s light, harmonic, yet there is an underlying darkness, a sinister edge that he didn’t even attempt to conceal. Best of all, he isn’t laughing _at_ Ron. “Oh yes, I see it now. You are a hungry thing, aren’t you? Always standing in someone’s shadow, always the last anyone thinks of, there is so much anger in you, so much _potential_.”

Ron should maybe feel threatened, should reconsider this whole thing at how easily Draco dissects his soul and finds the exact right buttons to press, but he doesn’t. He feels _understood_, for the first time in maybe forever, like someone really _sees_ him and _likes _what he sees, doesn’t endeavour to change him or wishes he were someone else. Draco reveals in the consuming fire burning in him, adds fuel to it and watches with a smirk as Ron tries to keep his head clear form it.

“I want you to help me achieve my goals, I want you to obey me and only me, to _devote_ yourself to me and talk to no one besides me about my plans and ambitions. I want you to swear that you won’t betray me by either action or inaction and that you will council me to the best of your abilities and knowledge. You will be my secret weapon, my most trusted adviser, and protect me from all harm. What do you say?” Ron isn’t sure he got everything, demanded everything that would ensure this deal goes the way he planned but he doesn’t find it himself to care anymore. He probably covered the major mistakes, made it difficult for Draco to slip around his rules and he is getting impatient, doesn’t want to wait any longer. It’s so close now, vindication within his grasps and the ridiculous line between him and Draco almost unnecessary. And Ron _wants_, with a blazing passion.

Draco takes his time considering Ron’s terms, carefully studying him before smirking up at him. “And in return you shall give me your eternal soul, to do with whatever I please.”

It doesn’t sound too bad, giving his soul to Draco. At least Draco is genuinely interested in him, saw the sharp edges of his soul and the dark shadows lurking and all he did was encourage Ron. Not that Ron is surprised, he _is_ a demon after all, but the unbridled delight with which Draco regarded him implies this is more than a mere business decision. Ron can hardly wait to have Draco fight on his side, to command the demon and see his opposition crumble.

“Seal it with a kiss?” Draco’s eyes are glittering, arms open in invitation and no force in the universe could have stopped Ron. Stepping over the line, not thinking about it for even one more second, he finally reaches for Draco and smashes their lips together. It’s not chaste, not gentle, not a formality needed to sign the contract.

Draco opens beautifully under him, moaning into the kiss, hands sliding over his back and clawing at his shoulders. Ron doesn’t mind the pain, rejoices in it as he pulls Draco’s hair and makes him gasp, biting at his lip before claiming his mouth again. There is nothing in his mind but the intoxicating power Draco, and by extension Ron, holds; the feeling of Draco pressing against him and allowing his head to be tilted however Ron wants to; the soft strands of his hair flowing through his fingers, thick and silky and made to be gripped.

It’s only his regrettable need for air that forces Ron to stop, moving back just far enough to gulp down as much as he can. Draco is a sight to behold, a flush on his cheeks, lovely lips swollen and bitten, eyes dazed. Ron feels giddiness building up in him, relief from having sealed the deal, smug satisfaction at having reduced a demon to this docile creature in his hands, happiness from the kiss - it’s all too much to hold in. Ron breaks out in wild, unrestrained laughter, needing to release the pressure growing in him. Draco watches him with a raised eyebrow, unmoved as his breathlessness catches up with him and strangles his laughter, reducing it to an overly bright grin.

Chest heaving, Ron gathers Draco impossibly closer, unwilling to let go quite yet and rests his forehead against Draco’s and just breathes, welcomes Draco’s invasion of his senses in a way he couldn’t allow himself before. Draco slides hands up in his hair, gently massaging and far more tender than Ron thought a demon capable of.

“Let’s scheme your revenge then.” Ron can _hear _the smirk in his voice, can picture it perfectly, and he doesn’t regret a thing. _This_ is exactly what he wanted and better than he ever dared to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to show your appreciation for the author via kudos/comments below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of HP Creatures Halloween Mini Fest 2019, a currently ongoing anonymous fest. The author will be revealed in early November.


End file.
